This invention relates to a device for filling the crank case or transmission of an internal combustion engine with oil. The oil is dispensed from a can opened by the device. For use for filling a crank case, the device may be mounted in pouring position on the crank case intake pipe and left in that position for future use. Contamination of the user's hands is avoided completely.
It is known in the art to employ a piercing tube by which the top of the oil can is punctured and the can and tube are inverted and then positioned on the upper end of the crank case intake pipe. This method of filling the crank case is objectionable due to spillage of the oil and soiling of the operator's hands, as well as the engine during the inverting and placement. Various forms of funnels have been employed for this purpose, but all require handling for initial placement of an opened inverted oil can and later removal of the oil contaminated devices.
An example of such prior art devices is U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,164 which discloses an oil can opening and pouring device that employs a combination boot and piercing tool. This also requires placement of the device on the top of the oil can, followed by inverting of the device and can and placement on the crank case intake pipe. This of course results in spillage during the placement step of the mounting. The salient feature of said prior art disclosure is the mutilation of the oil can by puncturing to provide an air inlet to facilitate pouring of the contents.